The ankle joint is meant only to move up and down (dorsiflexion and plantar flexion). It is the complex articulation point of the fibula and tibia with the ankle bone and tarsal bones. It is not meant to rotate side to side, nor tilt inward or outward, and is also one of the most used and abused joints, particularly in the field of sports. Injury is caused or aggravated by inversion and eversion of the ankle joint, as well as twisting, hyperextension and the like resulting from awkward displacement of the foot from the lower leg. In mild versions of injury, the ankle bone is momentarily displaced and ligaments are stretched. Accordingly, various forms of gear are available to support and protect the ankle joint and deter it from movement in unintended direction. This includes tape, elastic wrap and braces of various types. While providing good support, such prior art devices are prone to unduly inhibit normal flexure between the foot and ankle.